


Don't Try This Challenge

by TheAmazingBlaze45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Gurgles, Characters & Settings, Gen, Inflation, Literature, Original Character(s), Plot Outlines & Synopses, Soda and Mentos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingBlaze45/pseuds/TheAmazingBlaze45
Summary: The sequel to An All Day Eatery is here for your viewing:) Hope you guys enjoy it;)





	Don't Try This Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Another belly inflation/weight gain with Dylan and Terry as the main victims... I mean subjects for this tale! You should really be careful not to follow trends on the internet, espically ones with some nice belly action... Hue Hue Hue!!! [](https://jerikuto.deviantart.com/art/Junko-Enoshima-Insane-Laugh-V2-420324929) [](https://magical-icon.deviantart.com/art/Yuuko-Laughing-Icon-471571510) 

"Come on Dylan it'll be fun!!!"  
"Terry no, I already told you I'm not going to do something that stupid! I already learned my lesson from last time."  
"But come on, last time was just food, this time its just a couple of mentos and some diet soda that's all!"  
"Terry, no!"  
Terry sighed in disbelief as Dylan pretty much walked away, apparently tired of this conversation as he followed him to the kitchen where the supposed experiment was supposed to take place. Sitting on the counter was two large liter bottles of diet coke and 2 packs of Mentos. The result was that of Terry watching a couple of videos involving the challenge, which was to eat at least a couple of mentos then drink a at least half a bottle of diet coke, and hopefully, their insides won't explode. Yeah, the way that sounded, its awful. But to Terry, it sounded like a exciting experience! Now if only Dylan was in on it...  
"Come on Dylan, you own me one for yesterday! Remember when I helped you at the all night every day buffet place?"  
"You weren't spared from it either! We both waddled out like penguins and everyone was staring at us! And may I remind you that it was your idea?!"  
Terry looked bashfully as Dylan walked over to where the fridge was in order to find something to eat and ignore this conversation. However Terry was not one to be defeated by just one thing. All he needed was a bit of motivation to give Dylan a reason. Suddenly an idea came up as Terrys' face fixed itself into a sinister smile.  
"Oh really? So you don't want to do it you say?"  
"Yes Terry, that is excatly what I am saying."  
"...Yea, I figured you say that."  
Dylan now looked at Terry with a very confused look on his face.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh nothing... Just that you're playing CHICKEN...."  
The minute that word came out, Dylans' head whipped around as a look of half mortify and half anger came out to face Terry.  
"What the HELL is that supposed to mean?!"  
"Oh you know... You most definitely 'BAWK' know."  
"I am not a chicken Terry!!! And if you think that's gonna work..."  
"BAWK!!! BAWKBAWK!!! BAWWWWKKKKKKK!"  
"TERRY!!!"  
"BAWKBHAWKBBBBBAWWWWK!!!!"  
"Alright ALRIGHT!!! I'LL DO THE STUPID CHALLENGE WITH YOU!!!"  
"Great! I knew you would agree with me!!"  
The moment those words came out, Dylans' face instantly fell into a blank stare as he just realized he had just fooled himself on the one thing he swore he would never do, and instantly facepalmed himself.  
"... I'm a sucker..."

A Few Minutes In

"Alright Dylan, I'm setting up the camera, you ready for this?!"  
"...Just so you know, when this is all over, I am going to destroy you for this..."  
"Yea you can be angry now... But you have to admit, this idea will be worth it."  
"Yea... So you say..."  
Before Terry could say anything else, the camera soon beeped and Terry soon turned and smiled at the camera.  
"Hello there all the people of the internet! My name is Terence "Terry" Okada and welcome to our own delightful version of the Diet Coke and Mentos Challenge!!! Joining me today is my best friend here, Dylan Akiriyama who is also here to participate in this event as well!"  
"...Hi."  
"He's a bit grumpy, but still willing to help!"  
"..."  
"Anyway! Lets not waste anytime with this discussion and just get it ONNNNNNN!!!"  
Terry and Dylan soon walked over to where the Mentos and Diet Coke and brought them back over to where the camera was. Opening the bottles then the pack, the two soon picked up the items and bringing them close, the challenge went on.  
"Ready?! One..."  
"Two..."  
"...THREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"  
The two popped the Mentos in there mouth before taking at least two gulps of the diet soda. Then they began to wait... And wait... And waited some more...  
"Uh Terry, I hate to burst your bubble, but... Nothings' happening."  
"Ummm. Maybe we need some more..."  
Terry soon picked up the same packet of Mentos then the diet cola and did the same thing again.  
"Terry, I don't think you should do that aga.... Mphf!!"  
Dylan was soon silenced by a bottle of diet soda pushed into his mouth before the packet of mentos was poured in afterwards.  
"Less talking Dylan, more challenge!"  
Soon almost all the contents of the bottles were gone, and half the mentos before Dylan decided that enough was enough and pushed the contents away.  
"Ok Terry, I think that is enough of the challenge..."  
"But..."  
"No buts Terry... Enough is enou...'Growl Rumble!!!'"  
Dylan soon passed a blush on his face as his stomach suddenly began producing sounds, rumbling loudly through the quiet house.  
"Hey Dylan, do you think maybe the challenge was a success, I mean the only way for that to happen is by... 'Gurgle Gurgle Rumble!!!'"   
The same blush soon passed over to Terry as the rumbling continued, leading to the two needing to hug their guts in order to try and silence the groaning and crying guts, a feeling of fullness passing by.  
"Ugggghhhh... I think I need to go sit 'BRAPPPPPPP!!!' downn..."  
"Yea, m-m-me t'BURRRRRPPPPPPPPPP!!!' to..."  
As the two made their way towards the couch, their stomachs continue to growl and rumble, the sense of fullness getting bigger until...  
"I-I-I can't continue on... I gotta sit down now..."  
Dylan soon founded himself against the wall, staggering as the feeling continue on, soon gaining way to another feeling... A feeling Dylan knew all too well. He felt his hand start to push out and when he looked down, his eyes widen in terror. The unmistakable sight of his belly expanding outwards from underneath his shirt, groaning and rumbling along the way, and all Terry could do was stare, until that same feeling was starting to strike him, leading to looking down and seeing the same thing happening to his stomach.  
"W-W-Well... I think t-t-the challenge is going well... Maybe a bit t'BURRRRRRPPPPPP!!!' Too much..."  
"How about instead of f-focusing on the challenge, more time trying to'BRAPPPPPPP!!!' stop this!!!"  
The rumbling continued as their stomachs continued expanded further outwards, pushing past both their belts and the buttons to their pants, the straining of the two pushing into the silver lining of flesh. Stating off as the size of baseballs, they grew further into the size of basketballs, and they showed no sign of stopping.  
"W-well I mean I don't think 'BURRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP!!!' there is no way of stopping it... I mean, from what I watched!"  
"Ugh!!! I told you this was a bad i'BURPPPP!!'idea!!! Why wouldn't you listen?!"  
"W-w-well, I mean... Eep!"  
Terrys' legs soon couldn't withstand the weight of his stomach and collapsed underneath, sending the young male down hard. Down and struggling to get up, his belly increased further and further, pushing past the normal limit of a normal soda filled gut, leading to the sounds of creaking belts and buttons and pushing up of shirts exposing the navel area. At an accelerated rate, both bellies pushed forward, the feeling of seams about to break grew further on, as they were now at the size of a balloon inflated to a near max. Dylans' legs soon began to wiggle and shake, just like Terrys' not used to this much weight.  
"Ngggghhhh... Terry, when this is all over... I am going to strangle you... Just as soon as my stomach stops... Hepppp!"  
Dylans' legs no longer couldn't support his stomach as he fell down hard, belly pressed against Terrys' squishing together, building up further and further into each other.  
"Nghhhhh... My belly's starting to hurt real badly, why won't this just stop?!"  
"How do you think I feel?! Oh god..."  
The creaking sound continued onward as their bellies pushed forward and even further into, shirts no longer able to cover the soda bloat guts as the groans and rumbles continued. Both boys began sweating and fidgeting around hoping to escape from the squishing force of their stomachs.  
"Stop... Please stop growing... Please..."  
Both boys squeezed their eyes closed and gripped tightly to their stomachs, their quiet pleas echoing through the large groans of their bellies.  
'Groan Rumble... Gurgle.'  
Suddenly, the sounds stopped as the boys opened their eyes and noticed the large flesh orbs sitting on top, squished next to each other, stopped on one single place. It only took a couple minutes for the two to register what had happened to their stomachs, shown by how no longer they were growing size by size.  
"Oh thank god... They stopped... F'BURRRRPPPPPPPP!!' Finally..."  
"Y-yea... Thank g'BRAPPPPPPP!!!' god..."  
Of course, their happiness soon faded away as they realized their current predicament, which was that they were still squished together and stuck in one place.  
"Hehe... I guess we've still got this problem to solve heh..."  
"Yea... It would be p-pretty embrassing to have the girls walk in on th..."  
'Creakkkk!'  
"Hey guys we're hommmmmme!!"  
"...This."  
"...Think they'll be ok with this?"  
"...No, no they won't be ok."  
The two boys sheeplishy laughed out of fear and embarrassment as the door opened up as the two girls walked in, unaware of the situation on the other side, chuckling a bit from their day out.  
"Dylan! Terry! Are you guys in here?"  
The girls walked around looking, but couldn't find them until...  
"Maybe they're not here... 'Squish'"  
Philomena walked into something soft as she made it towards the hallway leading towards their rooms.   
"Philomena, did you hear that... Oh my..."  
"H-H-Hi Kris..."  
"H-H-Hey Philomena..."  
"Dylan?! Terry?! What Happened to you to?!"  
"Maybe you should ask him over there..."  
"Not my fault... I blame the internet..."  
"Oh god, we gotta get you two unstuck from there! Philomena!"  
"...Ok."  
It took alot of effort and bits of strain, but after getting behind, they managed to push them out into the Living Room, the two rolling around before stopping. Soon the girls came upon as the two ended up backs up, their bellies holding them up.  
"Wow... You guys look like a big pile of pillows from there."  
"Philomena be nice. D-Don't worry you guys, we'll get you guys back to normal.. Somehow..."  
"And how do you guys plan to do that?"  
"... Why not jumping up and down on them till they burp whatever they had.."  
"I guess that can work."  
"Uh, m-maybe we can do something differently!"  
"Yea! I mean..."  
"No... Just be quiet and hold stil... Well, you'll have to anyway."  
Both Dylan and Terry looked in fear and worry as the girls came closer to them to begin, both looked at each other in bits of again embarrassment.  
"Terry..."  
"I know what you're going to say... Never again."  
"Good."  



End file.
